finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bhunivelze (personagem)
Bhunivelze é um deus nos mythos da Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, referido como o Deus da Luz , ou simplesmente Deus, sendo o núcleo de força secreto detrás dos fal'Cie. Ele é somente mencionado em Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2, e também em "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess", mas aparece como uma pessoa em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Registro de Dados Onipotente Bhunivelze, deus da luz, está acima de outros deuses, e tem o mundo na palma da mão. Depois de criar o selvagem Pulse, o sábio Lindzei, e Etro, a deusa da morte e do caos, Bhunivelze recuou da vista do homem e caiu em um longo sono. Foi Bhunivelze que chamou Lightning, forçando-a a despertar do seu longo sono de cristal para se tornar o salvador. E ele fez uma promessa: se ela completar esta grande tarefa para ele, ele iria usar o seu poder para trazer sua irmã, Serah, de volta para ela. Perfil Aparência thumb|200px|O Bhunivelze no sono de cristal retratado no vídeo mostrado no evento Square Enix 1st Production Department Premiere em 2011. Bhunivelze nunca foi visto em pessoa antes de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, e como os outros deuses nos mythos da Fabula Nova Crystallis, no princípio não foi dada a ele uma forma específica. O símbolo que o representa no vídeo da mitologia se assemelha a um olho e depois aparece como a primeira forma que Bhunivelze usa para se comunicar com Lightning em Lightning Returns. Um Datalog do jogo diz que a sua verdadeira forma é a de um "cristal inesgotável". A forma física de Bhunivelze é a de um humanóide metálico com características faciais andrógenas com olhos azuis junto de uma verniz semelhante a uma máscara branca com algumas partes de ouro puro, vestes púrpura, e quatro pares de asas angelicais. As asas são sobrepostas com chifres e um adorno que parece uma coroa com ornamentos que pairam entre eles. Na render oficial de Bhunivelze ele tem uma esclerótica branca, mas no jogo é preta. Seu nome e também seu símbolo são usados usados pelos Secutors são vistos nas pontas. Ele tem uma segunda face, mais demente, presente na parte detrás de sua cabeça; e, assim, pode torcer seu corpo para assumir a forma de um pássaro. Bhunivelze empunha a Double Deity, uma foice dupla com uma parte monstruosa que representa Pulse em uma parte, e um rosto angelical que representa Lindzei na outra. Personalidade Bhunivelze possui uma personalidade extremamente perfeccionista, que não tem nenhum pesar em eliminar aqueles que ele usa e tem pouca intolerância com os seres humanos, sendo que ele os considera impuros por causa do Chaos dentro de si. De acordo com o mostrado na mitologia de Fabula Nova Crystallis, ele teme a morte e odeia sua mãe e aqueles que se assemelham a ela. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII elabora isso, mostrando que ele despreza a humanidade pelos aspectos mais sombrios de suas almas, o motivando de livrar os seres humanos de suas emoções, acreditando que fazendo isso, ele iria dar a eles felicidade eterna. Ele é arrogante e cruel, e apesar de ser a divindade mais poderosa dos mythos da Fabula Nova Crystallis, sendo capaz de reescrever a mente de uma pessoa e as livrar de emoções, Bhunivelze não pode ver os coração das pessoas. Habilidades 200px|thumb|Bhunivelze preparando o seu ataque final. Como ele é a principal divindade da universo da Fabula Nova Crystallis, Bhunivelze é onipotente. Ele pode criar novos mundos e criaturas divinas, como Etro, Lindzei e Pulse, assim como a sua criação que possivelmente iria tomar o lugar da humanidade, Ereshkigal. Ele pode dar poder quase igual a de uma divindade ao Salvador, um ser humano, o fazendo ser capaz de recolher almas. Ele pode usar um ser humano como um recipiente usá-lo como bem entender. Ele não sabe de tudo, porém, foi revelado em uma conversa de Lightning com Lumina que muitas coisas estão frequentemente além do seu alcance. Embora ele possa criar seres sencientes, ele não pode criar seres com um coração, e nem mesmo entendê-los, talvez porque não seja ele quem os criou. Ele pode criar seres perto de seus desejos em questão de aparência e comportamento, e também pode capturar e absorver almas. As versões em inglês não fazem çente o coração e a alma das pessoas, mas os dois os dois são elementos separados nas versões japonesas. Os corações são a "essência" da humanidade feita a partir do próprio Chaos, e dão as pessoas a sua individualidade e funcionam como "armazéns" para as almas. A maioria vê Bhunivelze como um ser indistinto, cuja vontades são exigidas no mundo, mas de modo indireto; nas ações de suas criações - Pulse e Lindzei - e mais tarde pelo fal'Cie Pandaemonium e a Ordem da Salvação em Nova Chrysalia, e também perto do fim do mundo pelo Salvador escolhido por ele, Lightning. Quando Lightning finalmente confronta Lightning cara a cara ele pôde falar, principalmente porque ele tinha absorvido Hope Estheim e o usou como um canal para sua voz, já que os deuses não podem falar normalmente. Esta ligação é destruída na versão em inglês, onde Bhunivelze tem um dublador diferente de Hope. Bhunivelze é um lutador mortal, podendo invocar Pulse e Lindzei e usá-los como uma foice. Ele pode usar vários feitiços poderosos, com poder suficiente para destruir mundo no processo de criação em só golpe. Ele pode mudar de forma e adotar novos estilos de combate que vão desde mágicos a físicos. Ele é persistente, e também cada vez mais impaciente e poderoso quando mais está sendo derrotado em batalha. Mesmo depois de tal provação, tem poder suficiente para continuar lutando e destruir vários planetas durante a sua fúria, sendo que mesmo vários Eidolons não foram capazes de conter seu poder. Embora tenha sido necessário um golpe de todas as almas da humanidade para poder derrotá-lo, não se sabe se isso foi realmente suficiente para acabar com Bhunivelze. História Mitologia 200px|thumb|Mural de Bhunivelze. A mitologia da Fabula Nova Crystallis foi liberada em um vídeo exibido no evento Square Enix 1st Production Department Premiere no dia 18 de janeiro de 2011. O universo da série é dividido em dois: o Mundo Mortal, o reino dos vivos, e o Mundo Invisível, o reino dos mortos. No princípio, Bhunivelze matou sua mãe, Mwynn, para poder assumir o total controle do Mundo Mortal, enquanto sua mãe foi levada para o Mundo Invisível. 200px|thumb|left|Bhunivelze (no topo) cria Pulse (à esquerda), Etro (no centro) e Lindzei (à direita). Apesar de atingir o seu objetivo de controlar todo o Mundo Mortal, Bhunivelze se tornou bastante problemático. Ele acreditava seriamente que sua mãe tinha colocado uma maldição sobre o reino dos vivos, para que nada prospera-se e no final tudo fosse destruído, e passou a procurá-la para a destruir de uma vez por todas. Porém, ele foi incapaz de alcançar o Mundo Invisível sem abrir mão do controle do Mundo Mortal. Para encontrar a porta de entrada para o reino dos mortos, Bhunivelze criou a divindade fal'Cie Pulse, e lhe deu a tarefa de procurar por todo o mundo a porta de entrada para o Reino Invisível. Logo depois, Bhunivelze criou outra divindade fal'Cie, Etro, mas ficou perturbado ao descobrir que ele tinha, sem saber, a criado à semelhança de Mwynn, e não deu poderes a Etro. Para substituí-la, ele criou Lindzei, e deu para ele a tarefa de proteger o mundo e o próprio Bhunivelze. Como os fal'Cie realizavam suas tarefas, Bhunivelze se colocou em um sono de cristal, sendo acordado somente quando a porta para o Mundo Invisível fosse encontrada. ''Final Fantasy XIII Embora nunca tenha sido mencionado pelo próprio nome ou em diálogos, a existência, papel e postura de Bhunivelze são mostradas em algumas entradas do Registro de Dados. O primeiro Analecto, "Os Deuses Desaparecidos", faz alusão a ele como "Luminous", que lamentou por meio da espiral da criação para a destruição. Este termo aparece como um sinônimo das formas que Bhunivelze é conhecido, como "Deus da Luz", e também a sua visão da existência. Final Fantasy XIII-2 O Chaos de Valhalla consome todo o Reino Mortal e com o tempo o transforma em Nova Chrysalia. A seção "Mistérios Não Resolvidos" do ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega especula que isso simboliza o despertar de Bhunivelze, sendo representado pelo o nascimento do Novo Cocoon, que foi nomeado em homenagem à divindade. Em uma entrevista inicial com os criadores de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, eles confirmaram que Bhunivelze acordou após o nascimento de Nova Chrysalia. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 200px|thumb|Lightning conhece Bhunivelze. Quando Bhunivelze foi acordado por Lindzei, viu que o mundo que ele tinha criado estava sujo por ter se fundido com o Reino Invisível, e decidiu que iria purificar tanto o mundo quanto os seres humanos que viviam nele. De acordo com o sugerido em ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-, Bhunivelze tinha orquestrado o edifício do fal'Cie Pandaemonium de Luxerion e Yusnaan para atrair as pessoas e elas abandonarem o Cocoon feito pelo homem. Quando alguns cientistas ficaram para trás para estudar o Chaos, eles desapareceram, sendo que novamente foi insinuado que isso foi uma obra de Bhunivelze. O deus criou uma ilusão de Lightning para enganar Hope Estheim que, eventualmente, não podia mais separa a fantasia da realidade. Embora Bhunivelze não tenha o controle sobre o coração dos homens, ele pode criar ilusões, e usou a de Lightning para atrair Hope para agora deserto do Cocoon artificial, onde permaneceu. Com os desejos de compreender melhor e "simpatizar" com os seres humanos, Bhunivelze passou os próximos 169 anos moldando Hope em um anfitrião perfeito "puro e inocente", regredindo sua idade para atender a seus padrões. O deus queria se tornar a "esperança" da humanidade através das ações de seus seguidores na Ordem da Salvação, e acredita ter realizado um grande papel quando libertou Fang e Vanille de sua estase cristalina, com a última ganhando a "proteção" da Ordem. Como Nova Chrysalia estada gradualmente sendo corroída pelo Chaos, Bhunivelze decidiu criar um novo mundo. Como ele não podia ver corações, ele precisava de alguém para guiar as almas para que elas possam reencarnar em seu novo mundo, já que uma alma reside no coração de uma pessoa. A procura de um servo signo de reunir as almas sobreviventes, Bhunivelze encontra Lightning e tira dela uma parte do seu coração e o de sua irmã mais nova, Serah, que Lightning havia mentido dentro do seu próprio coração. Isso prejudicou a parte restante do coração de Lightning, fazendo parece que ela não possuía emoções. Outra parte do coração dela, que tinha todas as suas vulnerabilidades e outros sentimentos negados que ela havia trancado desde que os seus pais morreram criaram uma nova versão de "Lightning" para si mesmos, que foram manifestados junto com o Chaos e se tornaram Lumina. Desconhecida para Lightning, Lumina mantinha o coração de Serah dentro dela. Depois de criar uma duplicata sem coração de Serah para manter seu novo servo, Bhunivelze transformou Lightning no Salvador, dizendo que iria ressuscitar sua irmã em troca dela servi-lo. Lightning depois o objetivo final do deus é salvar as almas daqueles que ainda vivem enquanto destrói as almas dos mortos para que os sobreviventes os esqueçam, e, isso, aos olhos da divindade, seria viver em uma existência feliz. As almas dos mortos são "projetadas" nas almas dos vivos e se as memórias dos mortos forem apagadas, a dor nos corações dos vivos sobre os mortos desaparece, e seu coração fica mais "leve". Para poder conseguir isso, Bhunivelze faz com que os seus seguidores dentro da Ordem fazerem Vanille executar a Soulsong, m ritual para banir os mortos para esquecimento ao custo de sua vida. 200px|thumb|left|Bhunivelze e o Salvador se preparam para a batalha. No último dia do mundo, depois que Lightning interrompe o ritual Soulsong, Bhunivelze possui a alma de Hope depois de absorver o coração do menino. Depois de levar as almas dos amigos de Lightning, Bhunivelze pede que ela veja o novo mundo com ele. Quando ela chega até ele, o deus explica seu desejo de uma humanidade feliz e o dela se tornar uma nova deusa da morte para substitui a falecida Etro e supervisionar a estabilidade do seu novo mundo. Quando Lightning ameaça destruí-lo, Bhunivezle ri e a leva para o reino sobrenatural de Cosmogenesis para ela conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Quando eles se reencontram, ele revela que , como Lightning parou o Soulsong e libertou os mortos, significava que agora ele devia destruir o novo mundo que ele criou para poder destruí-las pessoalmente. Bhunivelze descarta o corpo de Hope já que ele não precisa mais usá-lo, e afirma que almas não têm nenhuma valor para ele. Seu novo plano é criar uma nova humanidade que convém com seus ideias e que se tornam a sua alma coletiva. Quando Lightning declara sua intenção de matá-lo, o deus invoca as divindades Pulse e Lindzei como uma arma para colocar Lightning em seu lugar, sendo que ele vê isso como um teste final do seu valor como deusa da morte. Estando gravemente ferido depois a batalha, e enraivecido por ouvir que ele não teria lugar no novo mundo que ele tinha criado, Bhunivelze decide matar Lightning. Quando ele absorve o coração de Hope, ele passou a poder sentir emoções, com o que ele está sentindo agora pela primeira vez o tornando vulnerável. 200px|thumb|Corpo cristalizado de Bhunivelze preso no Reino Invisível. Lightning os leva a despencar de um abismo para o Chaos com a intenção de se sacrificar para selar Bhunivelze no novo reino invisível, explorando a fraqueza que ele tinha criado nele mesmo, absorvendo diretamente o coração de Hope: ela o acerta com sua faca de sobrevivência, libertando assim Hope. Depois de Lightning se libertar de suas correntes pessoais, ela se une com Hope, com os dois lançando um ataque em Bhunivelze. Ele libera seu poder, porém, o chamado de ajuda de Lightning é atendido por seus companheiros e Eidolons. A força unida de Lightning com seus amigos e Eidolons quebra a esfera de Bhunivelze que estava sobre as almas da humanidade, e Lightning as utiliza para dar um golpe final no deus. Os restos cristalizados de Bhunivelze são consumidos na destruição de Nova Chrysalia. Embora não se saiba se Bhunivelze morreu ou não, simplesmente caindo em descanso, Lightning confia que a humanidade irá derrotar o deus caso ele volte um dia. Jogabilidade Bhunivelze é o chefe final de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Durante a segunda fase da batalha, ele muda para uma forma semelhante a de um pássaro. Nas fases seguintes, ele mantém a sua forma física habitual. Os jogadores que derrotaram Bhunivelze ganham a sua arma para uso, chamada de Double Deity, para jogadas sebsequentes, mas não é em todas as ocasiões que um jogador ganha essa arma como drop. Depois da batalha do standart, existe uma outra versão do chefe chamada Bhunivelze +, que é o chefe no Modo Difícil. Durante a luta, Bhunivelze usa vários ataques que fazem alusão a outros vilões de Final Fantasy. Ele usa Almagesto em referência a Exdeath, Wings of Destruction (Havoc Wing) e Dancing Mad em referência a Kefta Palazzo, Heartless Ange como uma alusão a Sephiroth. Criação e desenvolvimento 250px|thumb|Conceito de arte. Bhunivelze foi desenvolvido por Toshitaka Matsuda, que o elaborou e detalhou como uma uma representação de ambos Nova Chrysalia e todo universo, que demonstrou ser apenas uma parte da arena onde Lightning o enfrentou durante a batalha final. Os diálogos nas versões japonês e inglês retratam Bhunivelze de diversas formas; o diálogo japonês faz ele ter comentários sugestivos, se referindo a Lightning se tornando a nova deusa da morte. Na versão em inglês, os elementos sugestivos são retirados e ele é retratado de uma forma mais semelhante as divindades ocidentais da ficção e cultura popular. Um exemplo é visto durante a cena pré-batalha: a fala "Considere meu amor uma honra" é alterada para "Alegrai-vos à luz do amor de Deus", enquanto a fala durante a segunda transformação de Bhunivelze "como a deusa, você vai conceder o meu desejo mais profundo", é alterada para "Você se provou, mas a verdadeira batalha está apenas começando". Voz Enquanto Bhunivelze é dublado por Yūki Kaji na versão japonesa (que também dubla Hope Estheim), na versão inglesa ele é dublado por Daniel Riordan. O dublador japonês de Bhunivelze também dubla Ace de Final Fantasy Type-0. Temas Musicais "Divine Love" ("Amor Divino") é a oitava faixa do quarto disco da trilha sonora e toca durante a segunda e a terceira fase da batalha contra Bhunivelze. "Almighty Bhunivelze" ("Onipotente Bhunivelze") é a nona faixa do quarto disco da trilha sonora do jogo e toca durante a quarta fase contra o deus é considerada como o tema do chefe final do jogo. "Divine Love" toca durante as três primeiras fases da batalha de Bhunivelze e foi composta e arranjada por Naoshi Mizuta. Latim :Servator Domini :Magnus Lumen sum numenus sanctus :In precipito deacre vigor :Amor supremum et quod est deus :Sanctis sanctitis :Atrem lux fincus :Sanctis Sanctitis :Horam mi sanctus :Sis at venturis :Lux nox ciata :Dei Bhunivelze est tuum se patris :Et tua clamors in precis ost :Teste mustus mundus :Adora deus sanctum! Português :Servo de Deus :Eu sou Deus da luz sagrado :Me recolho sobre o vigor impressionante :Do amor onipotente de Deus :Santidade santa :Mãe da luz que se acaba :Santidade santa :Meu momento sagrado :Tu ainda estar por vir :Unidos com a luz e a escuridão :O deus Bhunivelze é seu pai :Rezemos para ele e o elogiamos :Testemunhe o novo mundo :Adore o caráter sagrado de Deus! Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game thumb|200px Bhunivelze aparece como a sua reder oficial. Seu cartão é ''shine-elemental. Galeria File:Bhunivelze_Poster.jpg|Cartaz promocional de "Em Venda em 7 Dias" de Bhunivelze. File:Bhunivelze's-Crest.jpg|Crista de Bhunivelze. File:Bhunivelze's captive.png|Bhunivelze mantendo Hope cativo. File:Bhunivelze CU.png|Bhunivelze. File:LRFFXIII-Statue-in-Yusnaan.png|A estátua de Deus representando Bhunivelze em Yusnaan. File:LRFFXIII Bhunivelze first form close-up.png|Close-up de Bhunivelze. Fie:Bhunivelze FMV.png|Bhunivelze emergindo do Cosmogenesis no final. Curiosidades *Ao contrário da arte oficial, no jogo, a foice de Bhunivelze é invertida, tendo Pulse no topo com Lindzei na parte inferior. *A postura de Bhunivelze é semelhante ao conceitos de obras de arte de um Ramuh fal'Cie projetado para Final Fantasy XIII. *Na cultura ocidental, preto e branco representam tradicionalmente a luta do bem contra o mal, enquanto que em filosofias orientais, preto e branco são vistos como complementares, e, muitas vezes, usados para descrever como as forças contrárias são interconectadas na natureza, e todas as qualidades naturais tem um oposto. *Bhunivelze, junto com Pulse e Lindzei, são semelhantes aos Demiusgos, um ser encontrado no Gnoticismo que, enquanto não são o sinônimo de uma divindade criadora, tem a tarefa de manter e esculpir o mundo físico. Eles também compartilham a incapacidade de ver qualquer coisa conectada ao mundo espiritual. *Devivo à similaridade das duas faces de Bhunivelze com os rostos de Lindzei e Pulse em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, é possível que eles tivessem sido moldados à sua imagem, e, portanto, também representam a dualidade presente em Bhunivelze. de:Bhunivelze (Gottheit) fr:Bhunivelze (Divinité) en:Bhunivelze (character) Categoria:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Artigos em Destaque